


Letting Go of Mystic Falls

by Princess976



Series: Intimate Encounters [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Kidnapping, Love, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Vampire Character, Reader Hates That Gilbert Girl, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of wandering you found love in the arms of Matt Donovan. You love everything about him especially his loyalty. When Matt's loyalty is tested he does what he always does, he puts his friends first even at the cost of his happiness with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elena, how could you? You're supposed to be my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one kind of got away from me so I broke it into two pieces. I'm not apologizing because Matt doesn't get nearly enough love. The second piece should be up in a couple days. Enioy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own TVD or anything else you may recognize. I only own You (Reader) and I made sure Matt handled his business and yours, mostly yours. If you don't believe that Matty Blue Eyes can put it down I only have one word for you: Prague!

* * *

You watched him dress. The last thing he put on was his vervain bracelet. He always took it off when you were together so he didn't hurt you. He was so kind and considerate and honest. He was also drop dead gorgeous. You could admit, if only to yourself, that you were vain and you liked the way his body looked molded into yours. He leaned across the bed and kissed you gently.

"See you tonight, Y/N," Matt Donovan said as he grabbed his phone from the night stand and left the bedroom.

You watched him leave then exited the bed. You didn't necessarily have plans for the day but you like to be occupied. You decided to make a romantic dinner for you and Matt to share when he returned home from work. He had told you jokingly that the only reason he kept you around was your cooking skills.

As you studied the aisles of the Mystic Falls market you lamented the lack of variety. You longed for the international flavor of New York. So many different markets and styles to choose from but you chose Matt so by extension you chose Mystic Falls. No matter how mundane the town was.

You hated Mystic Falls. You had come to visit the small town when you heard that your old friend Stefan Salvatore lived there. You only meant to stay for a week but here you were one year later living with Matt Donovan, so deeply in love you don't see a way out.

The only point of contention between the two of you was Matt not wanting to leave Mystic Falls. He would go away with you for extended trips but he always insisted that you return to his hometown. He always said he needed to check on his friends. More than once he had cut your trip short because they needed his help. How incompetent were these people was your constant thought. What could Matt, a human, do that four vampires, one hybrid, one witch and a vampire hunter couldn't?

You knew that he would continue to put himself in danger for them: so you went along to protect him because you knew they wouldn't.

You made your selection and went home. Matt was a man with simple tastes. You knew he would be just as happy with a steak and baked potato as he would be with Duck a L’orange. You sent Tyler and Jeremy a text telling them to skip dinner at home because you had a surprise for Matt.

You spent the afternoon cleaning the massive house. You showered and put on Matt's favorite little black dress. While you were prepping the steaks Elena Gilbert came into the kitchen. You didn't trust her. She had recently returned from parts unknown after switching off her emotions. She returned remorseful and they all took her back with open arms. You didn't trust or like her before and you definitely didn't like her now. You didn't know what she wanted nor did you care. You only wanted her gone before Matt came home.

"Hi, Y/N," Elena said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Elena," you said eying and then turning back to your steaks in dismissal. You didn't know what happened next but you felt a syringe enter your neck and everything went black.

When you awoke you were tied a chair with a vervain soaked rope. An unfamiliar vampire stood in front of you holding a stake. You tried to pull free but the ropes burned you. You looked around and didn't recognize the place he was keeping you. You wondered why he hadn't staked you yet.

"What do you want?" you asked him.

"What do I want?" he repeated your question. "I want you to pay for what you did!" he said calmly.

"What did I do? How could I have done something to you. I've never seen you before!" you told him.

"Liar. I know you killed her and I'm going to make you pay," he told you menacingly. You knew that there was a possibility that you had killed the her he was talking about. It was not that long ago that you were a ruthless killer. Maybe you did deserve death for some of the things you had done. But you were not about to die now. Not when you had found redemption in Matt's kiss and in his love. There was also the possibility that something else was going on. Why was Elena the last face you saw?

"How do you know Elena Gilbert?" you asked.

"None of your business. You just worry about when I'm going to kill you," he said as drove the stake deep into your side. He smirked and left the room. You heard a car start and knew you were alone. You managed to get your hand into your pocket and extract your phone. You dialed Matt quickly.

"Hey baby! Where are you? I'm waiting for you," he said in that tone that usually made you melt. Today it just made you cry.

"Matt, help me," you gasped. The stake had pierced your lung and the wood had been soaked in vervain.

"Y/N, what's going on? Where are you?" you could hear the fear and panic in his voice.

"I don't know. Some cheap motel. I don't even know if I'm still in Mystic Falls. He took me from home. I love you," you said your consciousness fading. You disconnected the call and put your phone away. You knew Matt wouldn't find you in time. Your last thought was of Matt and his blue eyes.

You awaken screaming in agony as the stake is pulled from your side.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Matt said caressing your face.

"Matt? What? How did you find me?" you asked confused but relieved.

"It helps to have a hybrid best friend," he said smiling gently. He lifted you from the chair you had been tied and carried you outside to his waiting truck. Tyler and Jeremy were waiting for the two of you. "Where is he?" Matt asked anger seeping into his voice.

"In the bed of the truck. We're taking him to the boarding house cell. Then we'll find out what's happening," Jeremy said. Matt nodded curtly. He placed you in the back seat of his truck and slid in beside you pulling you to his side. Tyler tossed you a couple of blood bags with a smile.

You smiled a weary smile of thanks and drained the bags. You felt instantly better but you still looked a mess and your dress was ruined.

You hadn't mentioned Elena's part in what happened and you weren't going to until you figured out what happened. When the truck stopped in front of the boarding house Tyler jumped out grabbed your kidnapper threw him over his shoulder and carried him inside followed by Jeremy. Matt had you tucked safely against him and you weren't complaining.

When Tyler returned to the study they all stood silent for a moment. Then Bonnie moved to you and hugged you, a hug you returned. When she pulled away, Stefan was waiting with open arms. You hugged your old friend tightly, then moved back into Matt's arms.

"So your murderous past finally caught up with you," Damon stated.

"Maybe," you shrugged. You weren't feeling up to a verbal sparring match with Damon.

"Bon, can you take Y/N upstairs so she can take a bath?" Matt asked Bonnie.

She nodded and led you upstairs to a spare bedroom. She gave you some clothes and left you alone. As you sat in the tub you let the tears fall. You realized how close you came to leaving Matt, to making him suffer another loss and you cried harder. You never wanted to hurt him and it seemed like a possibility that your past was going to do it for you.

You heard Matt ascending the stairs. You heard him enter the bedroom, he didn't say anything. You heard him removing his clothes. You let the sound of him lull you into peacefulness. He entered the bathroom and slid into the tub behind you wrapping his arms around you. You leaned back against him letting his beating heart and even breathing wrap you in a cocoon of safety and love.

When you felt Matt start to wash your hair you sighed in contentment. His fingers felt divine sliding against your scalp. After he rinsed your hair he stood from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. You pouted slightly because it was a shame to cover something so gorgeous. He helped you from the tub and wrapped you in a fluffy towel. He dried your body completely then used a blow dryer to dry your hair until it was glossy and straight.

He led you into the bedroom and made you lay down. He laid beside you and skimmed his hands all over your body. His lips followed his hands as he placed feather light kisses on your face, arms, legs, stomach everywhere he could reach. He lingered particularly long over the spot where your heart lay. You wished you could make it beat for him. He placed a kiss over the stillness in your chest and looked into your eyes. You could see love, reverence and devotion in his eyes and you hoped he could see them reflected in your own eyes.

He kissed you then: passionately, hotly full of lust and love. He put your arms above your head and held them there. He knew you could break free if you wanted to but he knew you wouldn't.

The kisses he trailed along your body this time weren't feather light. They were more licks and bites along your skin. Matt understood that your sense of touch was heightened and he knew that trailing his tongue along your hipbone was driving you insane. Which is exactly what he had in mind.

He released your wrists and used his hands to separate your thighs. His eyes met yours briefly and he gave you a smirk. You knew he was pleased by how wet you were already.

He dipped his head and placed a lick on your hot wet center. He parted your folds with his tongue and lightly licked the bundle of nerves he found there. He gently sucked each of your pussy lips before he thrust his tongue inside of you causing you to cry out in pleasure.

You pushed yourself closer to him your hands finding his hair and held him where you wanted him. He didn't need to be coaxed. He pumped his tongue in and out of you causing your back to arch off the bed.

Matt used his thumb to stroke your clit as he continued to slide his tongue in and out of your now dripping hole. You felt the familiar tightening in your stomach. Matt raised his head and caught your eye. "Cum now," he said in a voice so sexy your body obeyed and you felt liquid gush from you into his warm waiting mouth. Matt kissed your pussy lips lightly through the aftershocks then settled beside you.

He wrapped you in his arms and kissed you deeply. Tasting yourself on his tongue made you ready to go again but you heard Stefan coming toward the room. You used your vampire speed to pull a blanket over the two of you before Stefan opened the door.

"Y/N, sorry to interrupt but I thought you'd like to know your kidnappers awake," Stefan said suppressing a laugh.

"Thanks, Stef. Goodbye!" you said shooting him a deadly glare. He could have told you that without coming upstairs he knew you would have heard. He just wanted to create an awkward situation, apparently that kind of thing is funny to him. Matt chuckled and kissed you again.

"Come on. We'll finish this later," he said as he gave you a sexy stare. You returned his look got dressed and went downstairs together.

When you entered the study your kidnapper was tied to a chair with a thick chain. Damon was standing in front of him. You crossed the room before Damon could touch him.

"He's mine," you said with malice. Damon nodded and stepped back. "What is your name?" you asked.

"Why do you care? You didn't care when you left my Lisa in the sun without her daylight necklace, " he said looking at you hatred filling his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never done that to anyone," you said shocked. "How did you find me?" you asked.

"I'm a tracker. I tracked a vampire to Mystic Falls. When I got here I lost the scent because there are too many vampires here to get a lock," he said.

"So you just picked the first one you saw?" Matt questioned anger in his voice.

"No, I picked the one who murdered my Lisa!" he spat.

"How do you know that?" Matt asked his body tense.

"I figured it out," he said growing tired of the questioning.

"How?" Matt asked again. You knew how he "figured" it out. Elena told him, but you knew he needed to be the one who said so. When he didn't answer Damon handed Matt a stake. Matt drove it into his side in the same place your captor had done to you. "How?" he asked again. He still didn't answer. You moved over beside Matt and leaned into your kidnappers face.

"Tell us now!" you growled taking the stake from his side and plunging it inches below his heart.

"Kill me. I have nothing to live for," he panted.

"No, no. Why would you ask me to show you mercy? I'm not heartless but to kill you would give you what you want," you said coldly. "I'm not in the habit of giving my tormentor what they want," you said plunging the stake in further.

"You are proving that you killed my Lisa. You cold blooded bitch," he growled. You punched.

"I just want you to tell me why you decided I was the one who killed Lisa. Because torture by sunlight is not my style. I haven't killed a human in three years. It's been more time than that since I killed a vampire. Someone gave you some wrong information," you tell him. His eyes darted quickly to Elena and you turn to her, "Right, Elena."

"I don't know what you're talking about Y/N," she said lying and batting her doe eyes.

"Explain why you were the last face I saw before I woke up tied to a chair," you asked her.

"You're confused." she stammered.

"I'm not confused." you said advancing on her. She held her ground.

"You are. Why are you accusing me?" she asked recovered from her earlier stumble. "I wouldn't try to hurt you," Elena lied smoothly.

"You vervained me and gave me to him. What I want to know is: why?" you said moving closer.

"Y/N, what are you saying?" Stefan asked.

"I was taken from home. A home he doesn't have access to," you said. "Elena's face is the last one I saw," you repeated. Matt moved to your kidnapper and pulled the stake from him.

"Talk," he said.

"I got nothing to say. Someone here killed my Lisa and I'm not going to rest until you're all dead," he ranted.

"That's all I need to hear," Damon said reaching into his chest.

"Stop!" you yelled. "Who told you I killed Lisa?" you asked again. His eyes bored into Elena.

"Her," he said. The entire room looked to her. She didn't know what to say. She knew she was caught. You lunged at her only to be stopped by Stefan.

"Y/N, stop!" he said.

"No! Let me go Stefan!" you said trying to break free. Your captor laughed.

"Doesn't matter to me which one killed her. I'll kill them both," he said coldly. Matt looked at the stake in his hand and tossed it to Damon who plunged it into your kidnappers heart.

"Elena, how could you?" Matt asked. "You're supposed to be my friend," he said hurt evident in his eyes.

"You don't understand. I had to, he was looking for me. I killed Lisa but it was when I had my humanity off," Elena explained.

"That's not an excuse." Matt said.

"I had to save my life," she said. "I was in danger," she said moving around Stefan to stand in front Matt. "You weren't supposed to find out," she told him as if that made it any better.

"Matt, I'm leaving Mystic Falls. I'm never coming back here. I love you, please come with me," you said your eyes full of tears. He looked around at his friends and then back to you.

"Baby, I can't just desert my friends," he said wiping your tears.

"I know," you said nuzzling into his hands. "But I have to go. If I stay I _will_ kill her. I won't be the one to take another person away from you like that," you told him quietly.

"I love you, Y/N," Matt said pulling you to him not bothering to hide his tears. You kissed him passionately and stepped away.

"Stefan, I'll see you around." you said before hugging him knowing that as long as he was with Elena you wouldn't.

You hugged Damon next.

"Stay out of trouble, Y/N. And if you can't, give me a call. Witchy and I will there to bail you out," he said smirking. Next you hugged Bonnie.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized before she hugged you.

"Bonnie, don't apologize. Take care and I'll see you," you told her. You hugged Caroline next, she was crying, "Care, don't cry. Mystic Falls isn't a prison. Come visit me in New York," you told her hugging her. She nodded while sniffling. You hugged Tyler and Jeremy next. They held you tightly and you whispered to them, "Take care of him for me," They both nodded and you pulled away. You left the boarding house and didn't look back knowing that if you did you'd never leave.

 


	2. Whatever makes you happy, my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is the conclusion of the Matty Blue Eyes shot. I'm not sorry for anything Matty does to You ie. the Reader. You're welcome if I'm being honest. And remember if you think Matty can't put it down I direct you once again to Prague. You know where he "Doubled Up" on Nadia and Rebekah. Enjoy!;)
> 
> Disclaimer on first chapter.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

  
You were back in the city you loved. All the sights and sounds; a buffet of things to do and people to eat. You should have been happy. You should have been having the time of your life, but you weren't. You were miserable. You'd left your heart in Mystic Falls and there was no getting around it.

After three months you knew it was a lost cause, Matt wasn't coming. Two months ago Bonnie and Damon had shown up at your door on their way across America on an epic road trip. A few weeks later you received a postcard from Caroline wishing you a Happy Mardi Gras. And just last month Jeremy sent you an email with pictures of him and Tyler in Rome partying with a bunch of girls. You hadn't heard from Stefan but that was probably a good thing, your desire to kill Elena hadn't left you and knowing where she was, was too much of a temptation.

All of Matt's reasons for staying in Mystic Falls were gone and yet he stayed. You tried to not let it bother you. Tell yourself that he was just a stupid human boy, but that never worked. He wasn't a stupid human. He was the love of your life, but apparently you weren't the love of his.

You spent a lot of nights at the clubs until very late dancing and feeding. You spent a lot of days wandering the city you love wishing you could show it to Matt and then becoming sad and finally angry.

Angry that you couldn't move on. Angry that you hadn't heard from Matt to tell you he was staying in Mystic Falls, or that he found love somewhere else. You felt like he owed you at least that much. The thought had occurred to you that Rebekah had returned and compelled him to forget that he loved you, but that was farfetched. You knew it you were trying to justify Matt's absence.

One night at a club strong arms slid around your waist. You had been through this before. Some human or vampire trying to get laid by the lonely girl dancing and drinking alone.

You turned to rebuff him but the words were lost when you stared into the beautiful blue eyes of Matt Donovan. You were so happy to see him that you pulled him to you and crashed your lips into his. You kissed him hard and rough your leg winding around his waist. He ground himself against you and you moaned. Your eyes flew open and you pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" you asked over the music. "No nevermind. I don't care!" you said turning to leave. He was right behind you leaving the club. You were happy to see him but you weren't going to let him pretend nothing happened. You grabbed a couple girls and compelled them to surround and dance with him. You needed enough time to get home and think. You saw the girls surrounding him and you exited the club. You headed home using your vampire speed, it was late no one was going to see you.

You were sipping from a blood bag looking at the city when a loud knock sounded through your apartment. You opened the door and Matt was standing there. You were a little shocked he was there so fast since you'd only been home for about twenty minutes.

He stood waiting. You reluctantly allowed him to enter. You were waging an internal debate. Should you hug him tightly and instantly forgive. Or should you yell and scream letting him feel your rage, or should you just make him leave. You couldn't bear to watch him leave so you decided to let him know what you were feeling.

"Long time no see," you said coldly. He flinched slightly at the coldness in your voice. He opened his mouth to speak but you held up your hand, you weren't finished. "I have to say I'm surprised to see you here. I thought Mystic Falls was your home," you sneered. "There people there that need you," you added with a roll of your eyes. "It makes me feel great to see how easy it was for you to let me go. It's been three months! And you show up and put your arms around me like nothing happened! You can't do that, it's not fair!" you yelled.

"Are you finished?" he asked. "I want to tell you where I've been and what I've been doing," he said.

"Fine, talk," you said sitting down.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile. You turned your head to avoid returning his smile. He smiled widely at that and began his story. "As you know Damon and Bonnie left Mystic Falls shortly after you did. They told me they were coming to see you and asked if I wanted to come along. I told them no because most of my other friends were still there. A few days later Caroline got a call from Elijah. He asked her to come to New Orleans and help him with Klaus. Elijah seemed certain she was the only one who could help. She and Ty fought about it. He wanted to go along. She told him he wasn't her father or boyfriend and she went alone. A few weeks later she called her mom and asked her to send her things because she wasn't coming home. Ty was mad and wanted to go to New Orleans to bring her back. Jer and I convinced him to go on a trip and see the world. He reluctantly agreed and they left," he said.

"You're not endearing yourself to me. That was a month ago!" you interrupted.

"I thought you weren't going to talk," he smirked. You could not believe he was smirking. You stood up ready to ask him to leave. He stood up as well. "Y/N, sit down and listen!" he said forcefully. You paused, he never ordered you around, at least not when you had clothes on, so you knew he was serious. You sat back down and crossed your legs expectantly. "I had something to do before I could come here. I couldn't do it by myself. I asked Stefan and Elena, the only two still in Mystic Falls other than myself, to help me. They said no so I had to hunt down Bonnie and Damon," he told you.

"What did you have to do that was so important that it took a month?" you asked.

"I'm not ready to tell you. Damon was hard to track down, he was driving back roads and using compulsion. When I finally found him I had to convince him to help me. After he did what I asked I came straight here." he said.

"Ok, I guess. Why wouldn't Stefan help you?" you asked.

"Elena asked him not to because she didn't agree," he said irritated.

"Agree with what?" you asked.

"This," he said. Before your very eyes Matt's face changed and you watched black veins crawl down his face. You moved over to him and caressed the veins with your fingers.

"Matt, why?" you asked shocked that he'd chosen to be a vampire. "And you're sired to....Damon."

"No, I'm not sired to Damon. I'm sired to...someone else. I'll explain if you want," Matt said quietly.

"Please do," you said settling beside him.

"After Tyler and Jeremy decided to leave they told me to come after you. I told them I would but then I figured you probably wouldn't want me," Matt said looking into your eyes. "I had to figure out a way to convince you to take me back. Your time is unlimited mine wasn't. I didn't want to be too old to enjoy you once I convinced you to take me back," Matt said smiling.

"Why are you so convinced I'll take you back?" you asked with a brief smile.

"Because I love you and I'm going to spend forever convincing you.

"Even if I have to follow you around the world," Matt said caressing your face.

"You became a vampire, for me?" you asked shock in your tone.

"No. I did it for me. I don't want to go through life not being able to do anything for my friends. I don't want to only have a few short years with you. I want to live a thousand lifetimes with you and now I can," Matt said brushing his lips against yours. You sighed against his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck. He pulled you into his lap and captured your lips in a hot passionate kiss.

He lifted your dress over your head and tossed it to the side. He smirked when he saw you weren't wearing a bra. He licked a pebbled nipple causing you to moan as he reached between your bodies to run his fingers across your panty clad core.

You pulled his shirt from his finely chiseled body. You pressed your skin to his reveling in the feeling of having him next to you again. Matt stood to his feet with your legs wrapped around his waist. You thought he was going to take you to your bedroom but he backed you into the sliding glass door that led to your balcony.

He unbuttoned and slipped out of his jeans while holding you with one arm. He ripped your panties from your body and in the next motion he plunged his cock into you, causing you to grip his biceps as you arched your back from the cold glass door. Matt pounded into you causing the door to rattle in it's frame.

"Y/N, I missed how you feel around me. How tight and wet you are for me," he purred in your ear. Every word he spoke was like an electric shock to your pulsating pussy.

"Oh my god. Matt! Fuck!" you moaned as you answered him thrust for thrust. You could feel yourself milking his cock greedily. You knew you would cum soon and you wanted him to cum with you. You knew he loved to hear you beg. "Matt, please. Fuck me harder. Please baby. Show me how much you missed me," you said moaning with pleasure.

"Fuck baby. Y/N, I love it when you beg," Matt groaned. Matt thrust into you harder and faster getting his cock as deep as he could into your pussy.

"Make me cum, please!" you begged. Matt reached between you and stroked your clit causing stars to bust behind your eyes. You felt Matt cum and shoot his hot load into you. "Matt!" you screamed as you felt him cumming.

"Y/N!" he roared in response. Your legs fell from around his waist and he leaned his forehead onto yours. He pulled you back to the sofa where the two of you snuggled up together, naked.

"Y/N, I love you," he said kissing your temple.

"I love you to." you replied. "Weren't you telling me a story?" you asked curious about who his sire was if not Damon.

"Yeah. So I'm guessing you want to know my sire is if it's not Damon," he said with a crooked smile.

"Yes," you said returning his smile this time.

"It's you," he said looking at you.

"What? How?" you asked confused.

"The blood you kept in the house to heal me and Jer. I packed it up and took it with me when I went to look for Bonnie and Damon. When I found them I told them what I wanted. Damon snapped my neck and while I was out Bonnie made me a daylight ring. When I woke up I came straight to you," Matt finished his story.

You placed your hand over the place over his heart and kissed him, "I love you, Matt Donovan. From now until forever," you said tears threatening to fall.

"I love you, Y/N. From now until forever," he said brushing away your tears his other hand over your heart.

You rose to your feet and turned toward your bedroom. You looked back over your shoulder with a sexy stare at the man you loved more than life.

"Come on Donovan. Let's test this sire bond," you said licking your lips. He used his vampire speed to reach you. He threw you over his shoulder and walked toward your bedroom.

"Whatever makes you happy, my love," Matt said with a laugh.

 


End file.
